


reward

by struckbystardust



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Denial, Edging, F/F, mina less so, momo's a good girl, poly obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struckbystardust/pseuds/struckbystardust
Summary: “You've been so good baby,” Her finger trails down Momo's throat, thumb pressing ever so slightly against the smooth skin and relishing the way she tries to push into the touch, “Always such a good girl.”





	reward

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might know me as a different name but think of this as a sin account. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

   Everything was quiet when she walked through the front door.

 

  A little _too_ quiet.

 

  The clatter of her keys hitting the kitchen counter rings through the silence as she throws them carelessly, shrugging off her coat and not caring if it ends up on the coat rack Mina had specifically bought for this very reason or somewhere in the hallway as she begins to tug her tie loose. The apartment responds with the low hum of the refrigerator, undisturbed silence being her only other answer and she frowns.

 

  Her girlfriends should have been home by now, she thinks as she idly scans the cupboards for food. They’re surprisingly bare, which isn’t like Mina at all, because Sana can still see the meticulous grocery list pinned up on the fridge and Mina _always_ does the shopping on her day off.

 

  They must be out, even though the thought drags down on her mood a little bit. Coming home to Momo and Mina was without a doubt the best part of her day, and call her needy or _whatever_ but she relied on it. Maybe a little too much, but nobody can really fault her when she comes home to two girls as beautiful and loving as her girlfriends. She grabs the almost empty orange juice carton and pops off the cap, phone in her other hand ready to text one of her girlfriends for their whereabouts when the apartment gives her something other than silence.

 

  She almost could have mistaken it for the humming of the refrigerator, but there’s a small, heavily muffled moan that echoes down the hallway to their bedroom that makes Sana put the carton down slowly.

 

  Her insides tighten with excitement, her body completely tensed leaning on the kitchen counter as she tries to listen for it again, just to make sure she wasn’t imagining it.

 

  Her patience slips away every lengthy second it takes, until a louder, more needy moan rips through the blanket of silence followed by a commanding hush.

 

  She takes quiet, careful steps down the hallway, every step closer to the door gifting her with more delicious, stifled sounds of rustled bed sheets and breathy gasps for air that makes the anticipation tugging at the bottom of her stomach mount higher and higher. Images and fantasies race through her mind at what could be going on just behind the slightly ajar door, but nothing could have prepared her for what greets her eyes when she nudges it open.

 

  The first thing her eyes dart to is the hand trailing just a scant inch away from the apex of Momo’s thighs, tracing slow, slow shapes at the top of dark curls in a maniacally slow rhythm.

 

  The second is the thigh wedged firmly between Momo’s; taut, and deliberately not quite close enough for Momo to gain any sort of friction. Not at the moment, at least, because there's slick coating Mina's thigh and the curls between Momo’s legs are heavy and damp. The fingers teasing at the dip of her stomach dip a little lower, disappearing into wet warmth for barely a second before coming back up to rest on the swell of Momo’s hip. The action draws a mournful whine from the back of Momo’s throat in between the desperate, breathy gasps for air, which drags Sana's line of sight up to the third most noticeable thing.

 

  Momo’s head is thrown back against Mina's shoulder, neck completely bared as the youngest girl presses lazy, open mouthed kisses against the strained muscles of her neck and her shoulders. There's several harsh, red marks painted along the skin there, and even more slightly lighter ones that decorate the whole length of her neck, all the way from her jaw to the prominent dip of her collarbone. Mina hums lightly in the back of her throat and Momo whines in automated response, the high pitched sound morphing into another gasp as soft lips trail back up her neck to take the lobe of her ear gently between her teeth.

 

  Sana wishes she could move. Wishes she could do anything other than stand there and stare as Mina's other hand traces the curve of Momo’s waist, anything other than just watch as Momo arches sharply into the hand that cups her breast ever so slightly. But there's molten lead dripping in the bottom of her stomach and pinning her feet to the floor, and it's all she can do but to stare as Mina's thumb begins encircling a pretty pink nipple.

 

  She's slow. Methodical in her movements. Every swipe careful, and measured; timed perfectly in conjunction with the hand that's resumed tracing slow circles along the top of Momo’s thighs, and the slight slip of tongue Sana can see teasing along the shell of Momo’s ear as Mina holds the older girl firmly against her front. It's one of her favourite things about her girlfriend, how carefully she plans everything, and she isn't sure what sort of plan she's devised for this moment right now but Sana desperately hope it ends with both of her girlfriends coming undone underneath her.

 

  Mina only notices her in the doorway when she finally takes the time to detach herself from the oldest girls ear to admire her work, half-lidded eyes flitting over to the doorway in half hearted surprise at seeing her there. The corners of her lips quickly tug up into a dangerous smirk, mischief drowning underneath the apparent desire on her face as the hand on Momo's breast reaches up to tug the older girls face forward so that she can see Sana too.

 

  “You're home early.”

 

  “I am.” Sana tries not to focus on how entirely fucked out Momo looks now that she can see her face; cheeks flushed, mouth open and eyes half dazed as she registers her presence in the doorway, a sudden wave of excitement overriding the tiredness weighing down her limbs. The oldest girl tries to grind down with the newfound energy, finding purchase for barely a moment and a blissful smile breaks out on her face before firm hands tug her back into place and further away from Mina's thigh than before, another pitiful whine spilling over kiss bruised lips.

 

  “That's a shame,” Mina drawls, soft and low enough in octave that the timbre sends a shiver coursing through Momo's body. Sana pretends she didn't feel it too. “I was going to make sure Momo was ready for you before you got home, but I guess you'll just have to wait a while longer.”

 

  Momo writhed defiantly in response, letting out a desperate cry that Mina was quick to quiet as her fingers dipped lower to brush between Momo's legs again. She was _definitely_ more than ready. Sana had no idea how long Mina had been edging her like this, but from past experiences it could have been anywhere from half an hour to the whole day if she'd really been in that sort of mood. Maybe even from the moment Sana had stepped out the door with a hot flask of coffee and a kiss on her cheeks from both of her girlfriends, starting as soon as the door had closed behind her.

 

  There's a flash of something heavy and familiar settling in her stomach. She hopes it was the latter.

 

  “I'd say she's more than ready for me babe.”

 

  Momo moans in approval, the sound muffled by the slick coated digits that find their way into her mouth, sucking them greedily before releasing them with a messy pop and a gasp. They trail back down her body, leaving a sheen of saliva from her neck to her navel as they disappear back down into soft, dark curls, Mina's thigh nudging Momo's own slightly further apart for easier access.

 

  Sana watches with dark eyes as Momo takes Mina's fingers eagerly, gratefully, pushing back against the youngest girl and throwing her head back almost pleadingly against her shoulder. Needy whines and moans tear out from her throat as Sana watches the muscles and tendons flex slowly in Mina's arm, no doubt curling her fingers just as slowly inside the older girl. She glances up and Mina's watching her closely, looking far too smug and satisfied right now because God _damn_ it she knew she had the upper hand.

 

  She grins again.

 

  “What do you think Momoring?” She murmurs, low and almost quiet enough that Sana doesn't hear, words muffled against the skin of Momo's neck as she kisses another trail along her jawline.

 

  “Y-yes! Please!” She begs unashamed, angling her neck even better for Mina as another moan rips through her chest, “I've been good! S-so g-good!” She stutters out the last few words as Mina's other hand reaches up to take a nipple between her fingers, tugging lightly.

 

  She's never seen something as beautiful as Momo desperate and pleading; breath ragged and her back pulled entirely flush against Mina's front, completely exposed to both of their eyes. Her eyes rake her up and down, drinking in the sight and savouring it even if she's seen it a dozen times before because every part of her girlfriends needs to be celebrated and honestly, it'd be a crime to not enjoy the view. Her whines pitch down a few octaves as Mina's fingers slip out of her to rest on her hip, only to pitch straight back up when the younger girl shifts to push her thigh firmly against her.

 

  She gasps, hips immediately canting back and forth in a much faster pace than Mina had set with her fingers, her fists gripped tightly in the sheets by her side as Mina let the older girl ride her. Sana watches the mesmerising rhythm, the soft rock and roll of Momo's hips and the accompany pitchy breaths that are getting higher and higher with every passing second and it's only when Momo cries out her name that she snaps.

 

  She takes firm, lengthy strides into the room, not caring that she was still in her shirt and slacks from work or that she had that report to finish up. She can see the change in Mina's eyes as she gets closer; the infectious excitement building amidst Momo's whines and pleas for more, always more, and Sana thinks that her good girl should get her reward.

 

  She sinks to her knees in front of the bed, hand reaching out to grasp at Momo's chin and tug the older girl into a soft but searing kiss, swallowing the gasp of surprise and letting her trembling fists grasp for stability in her shirt. Let's her hand thread through the short, black strands and cup the back of her head to deepen the kiss, all teeth and tongue and swallowing her own moan when Momo whimpers her name against her lips.

 

  It would do none of them any good for Sana to come right there and then in her work clothes, so she pulls away reluctantly, Momo’s head trailing forward to chase her lips and she can't help but grin. She cups the older girls face and smiles at the way she leans into the touch, slipping her thumb into Momo's mouth and marveling at the immediate way she began sucking on it. Her tongue is hot and wet as it flicks against her and it sends a white hot bolt straight into Sana's stomach, and all the greedy little moans that follow do little to ease the building ache between her legs.

 

  Greedy. Always so greedy, so eager to have something, anything in her mouth. A wicked thought crosses Sana’s mind as Mina watches the two of them with unmasked want, hand pausing in it’s ministrations on Momo’s breast even as Momo works herself to a faster, sharper pace against her thigh.

 

  Later, she thinks, folding that thought away for after they both see to Momo and work her through her slowly cresting high.

 

  She gently unfurls the hands that had been clenched tightly in her shirt, letting the older girl interlace her fingers between her own and grip hard for the stability she needed as Mina began teasing her again, index finger encircling her neglected nipple just close enough to brush against the sensitive bud and have her skin pebbling at the slight touch. She only gives Momo a moment, leans upwards to tug her down into another messy kiss that leaves spit trailing from her lips as she pulls away and forces Momo's arms to her sides.

 

  “Keep them there,” she murmurs quietly, Mina complying immediately as she coerces Momo's hands behind her back and holds her in place, watching Sana with barely veiled interest for her next course of action.

 

  It's far too warm. Her clothes are uncomfortable, restrictive. She tugs her collar a little bit looser, carefully folds back and pushes up the sleeves of her shirt up her forearms as Mina shifts impatiently behind Momo, free hand resuming it's ministrations on her breast. It's quiet save for the sound of fabric shifting and Momo's harsh, ragged pants every time she rocks back, and Sana looks up to see the older girl fighting to watch her as pleasure overtook her. Momo whines at the eye contact; always impatient, always far too greedy for her own good but that's okay because Sana loves nothing more than indulging her, and the desperate whines turn into breathy gasps of relief when Sana finally, _finally_ touches her.

 

  “You've been so good baby,” Her finger trails down Momo's throat, thumb pressing ever so slightly against the smooth skin and relishing the way she tries to push into the touch, “Always such a good girl.”

 

  She keens at the praise, arching her back and trying to get as close to Sana as possible as her index finger trails down her chest and onto her stomach, a feather-light touch that's not quite enough but Momo knows it will be soon. She feels alight; skin burning hot wherever Sana touches and she only wonders just how much warmer she'll get.

 

  “Good girls get rewards.” The finger brushes through soft curls, slipping down until it settles on the little engorged nub between Momo's thighs.

 

   _God, she's absolutely soaked_.

 

  She lets out a harsh cry at the touch, bucking forward to gain even more friction but there's a familiar hand holding her hips back in place, Mina keeping the oldest girl firmly wedged onto her thigh. The oldest girl looks almost comically torn; unsure whether she wants to seek more relief from the girl behind her or the slender finger rubbing slow circles against her, but Sana makes the decision for her and leans forward to press more firmly against her.

 

  She swallows the sharp cry that follows and pulls Momo down into another messy kiss, stroking the side of her face gently, reassuring her girlfriend even as tears of frustration began to form in her eyes. Frustration, relief - they're both synonymous at the moment as Sana pressed a little harder, as Mina shifts her thigh just a _little_ higher, and Sana places feather-light kisses everywhere she can as Momo let's out the first sob. Adds another finger to increase the pressure as she kisses away the tear tracks on flushed cheeks, is keenly aware of Mina pressing a long, languid kiss to Momo's pulse.

 

  It's too much, they both know Momo's going to shatter soon, beautiful and _loud_ and the cries get louder when Sana sees teeth scraping along the tender, kiss bruised skin on Momo's neck.

 

  “Come, I'm co- _ah_! C-coming! I'm gonna,” Every word is laboured and heavy and choked out between gasps and pants, almost delirious as Momo's jaw drops and her mouth forms the prettiest little ‘o’ Sana's ever seen.

 

  Teeth sink into skin and Sana barely has time to swallow the scream that tears out of Momo's throat. The dam breaks, Momo spilling over fast and relentless as she shudders in between the two of them pressed firmly up against her, prolonging this for as long as they possibly could. Momo bites down into Sana's lower lip hard as she rides the wave but Sana ignores the pain, focuses on tracing tight little circles between her legs and feeling Mina's hand against her as she scratches thin red lines down the oldest girls stomach.

 

  The trembling starts to lessen; every shudder that takes over Momo's body is a little less powerful than before and Sana focuses on bringing her back down gently, slowing her fingers to a much gentler pace and letting Momo's head drop against her shoulder as they coaxed everything they could out of her. Mina does the same behind her, feather-light, gentle kisses all over her shoulder and her back as she all but keeps Momo upright, hands resting lazily on the older girls hips as she slowly brings their motion to a stop. All Sana can hear for a moment is her heartbeat resounding in her head, and maybe Momo's, and maybe Mina's too, or maybe her own is really just _that_ deafening as they all catch their breath on the edge of their bed.

 

  Mina carefully pulls away from Momo, trying not to touch her too much as she does so because she's always much too sensitive after she comes, but as careful as she is her thigh still brushes against the older girl and Momo whimpers into Sana's shoulder. Sana shifts from her kneeling position in front of the bed, pulling Momo more tightly into her and cupping her head tenderly, stroking through the strands and murmuring soft spoken praises into her ear.

 

  “You did so good baby,” Momo nods weakly against her, breathing still ragged and uneven, limbs limp and compliant as Sana eases herself onto the bed to pull the oldest girl into her lap, “You were _so_ good. Our pretty girl.”

 

  She sees Mina shift next to them, mattress dipping under her weight as she leans forward to press a long, caring kiss to Momo's shoulder blade. An apology, Sana thinks. She doesn't quite catch what Mina whispers in Momo's ear but she feels Momo nod a little more firmly against her shoulder in response, can see the warm smile that breaks out on Mina's face as she presses another kiss to Momo's shoulder and doesn't bother to to pull away after.

 

  It doesn't take long for them to bring Momo back down fully. It does take a little longer than usual, and Sana's honestly really curious as to how long her girlfriends had been playing for before she'd gotten home but that's a question for later, and for now her hands are still tracing patterns on Momo's waist and the other is playing with the baby hairs at the back of her neck. Momo tugs at the loose tie still hanging around her neck gently, getting her attention to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

  “Thank you,” her voice is impossibly tender, sugary sweet and barely a whisper as she turns to press a matching kiss to the tiny beauty mark on Mina's nose, “And thank you too.”

 

  “I'm not sure you should be thanking her.” Sana teases, stifling a laugh at the way Mina's eyes narrow in response.

 

  Momo just hums, a giddy, far too soft for this planet sort of smile stretching into her cheeks as she nuzzles into Sana's neck.

 

  “Mmmm, she was so good to me before you came home. So caring and kind and gave me so many kisses in between everything.” She starts pressing lazy kisses along the swell of Sana's neck as she talks, words muffled as she takes advantage of their position to kiss her as much as she wants, “But then we heard you get home and she wanted to misbehave.”

 

  Sana's face splits into a devious grin, her youngest girlfriend refusing to look her in the eyes as Momo completely throws her under the bus. A strip of pink is sitting prettily on her cheeks and Sana can't wait to see the same colour flush elsewhere.

 

  Attention. Mina wanted attention but she didn't want to ask for it.

 

  Sana smiles.

 

  “Momoring,” she coos sweetly, spurred by the enthusiastic way Momo's head lifts from her neck, “Can you take my tie off for me please?”

 

  She does so, deft fingers loosening the fabric and undoing the tight knot Sana wears to work with practiced ease. She can see Mina shift impatiently in the corner of her eye, looking oh so pretty as she sits with her legs tucked under her and pretending like she's not desperate to be touched.

 

  “How long did she touch you for baby?”

 

  Momo hands her back the tie, lips pursed in thought. “Not sure, just after lunch maybe? I wasn't really paying attention.”

 

  “Hmm.” Sana hums thoughtfully pulling Momo towards her to whisper in her ear. Pulls away to see Momo's eyes glistening with mischief, traces of tiredness non-existent as she shuffles out of her lap and heads towards the bathroom to clean up. Sana watches her go, turning her head to find Mina watching her cautiously, yet expectantly.

 

  “You had fun today.”

 

  Sana moves closer. Mina swallows heavily.

 

  “I did.” She leans further into her, closing the distance between them and resting her palm on her thigh. She's never been more grateful for Mina's choice of outfit at this moment; Momo's oversized t-shirt teasing at the tops of her thighs and leaving little to the imagination, and Sana can’t help but let her fingers slide up under the hem. Tries not to feel too proud at the slight hitch of Mina’s breath but she’s always been proud of any reaction she gets out of her younger girlfriend, always so proud; so dignified. So unwilling to readily admit that she loves falling apart under Momo’s gentle touch, and that, out of the three of them, she needs just as much affection.

 

  But Momo is blunt and obvious in everything she does; doesn't hesitate to ask or beg or just place herself into one of their laps and start things herself. There's a certain sense of vulnerability to it. How transparently the oldest girl bares her emotions and her wants and needs so brazenly, but that's Momo. And that's how she's always been, but Mina…

 

  Mina's always been a little more difficult to read.

 

  It was fortunate then that Momo and Sana were fluent in knowing how to love her.

 

  “You could have just asked, Mitang.” Her thumb moves slowly against the top of her thigh in a reassuring, repetitive motion. Mina doesn't respond, always _so_ stubborn and Sana leans a little closer, until just another inch and she'd fall on top of the other girl. “You know all you have to do is ask.”

 

  There it is. The fiery flash of defiance in her girlfriends eyes even as she leans back to accommodate their new position, that tell tale flicker of pride and her general need to never lose in anything she does surging to the forefront of her emotions. Sana can't help but grin, shifting again to swing her leg over and place a knee either side of Mina's left leg. Still keeps her hand just under the hem of her shirt, reaches a little higher to tap at the smooth skin of her hips and smiles wider at the lack of fabric in her way.

 

  “Just ask-”

 

  “No.”

 

   _Brat._

 

  God, this girl will really be the death of her.

 

  Time to try a different tactic, she thinks, shifting her knee higher.

 

  “Baby, I need you to be good for me,” her other hand reaches up to cup Mina's cheek in her palm, leaning close to whisper in her ear and let her lips brush against skin, “I need you.” A kiss. “To be good.” Another kiss. “And let me take care of you.”

 

  She punctuated her sentence with the soft nip of her teeth against her jaw, revelling at the almost inaudible gasps Mina took with every touch of her lips against her. Her knee shifts higher still and Sana knows when Mina feels it because she arches gently against her, hands coming up to wrap around the back of Sana's nape as she continued placing lazy, coercive kisses along Mina's pretty neck. Mina pushes into every touch, a little needy, a little desperate, but _still_ unwilling to admit that she needs her. She sucks a tiny mark against the swell of Mina's neck, kissing it better after.

 

  Reluctantly she pulls away, sitting up enough so that she can look Mina eye to eye.

 

  “Say those pretty words baby.”

 

  A moment passes. And then another. And Sana can see the conflict on Mina's face; how her mouth opens just a little as though she was about to say it, and how her eyes are trying to drink in every part of this moment all at once, flitting uncertainly from Sana's own to lips she could no doubt still feel on her skin.

 

  The older girl sighs. “You never make this easy for me.”

 

  A smirk tugs at the corners of Mina's lips. Attractive, maybe a little infuriating, but the part of Sana's brain urging her to kiss the smug smile off of Mina's face yells just as loud either way.

 

  She ignores it, reaching up to pull Mina's hands out of their clasp around her neck and hold them tightly in her own, pinning her arms above her head. Her eyes widen a fraction as she holds them in one hand while the other reaches for the tie Momo had undone minutes before.

 

  She leans down, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

 

  “What colour are we baby?”

 

  “Green.” No hesitation.

 

  She hums and presses a chaste kiss to Mina's lips. “Good girl.”

 

  It's not as glaringly obvious as Momo, but Mina preens at the praise. Watches Sana with dark, hooded eyes as she places Mina's hands either side of the railings of the headboard, wrapping the fabric securely around her wrists and tying her in place. Sana nods and she tugs experimentally, breath catching on nothing at the resistance.

 

  There's a certain thrill that runs through her at the sight of Mina waiting expectantly underneath her, an underlying vulnerability in letting Sana have her in this position and an immense amount of trust to bare herself like this. Mina doesn't like to lose, but this could be nothing but a victory for both of them as Sana aligns herself above her and kisses a trail along her jawline, going for gold as her hand begins to make its way back under her shirt. Her lips make their way up to a sensitive ear, warm breath skating across skin and drawing a shiver out from the girl underneath her as she speaks.

 

  “What do you want?”

 

  Mina gasps at the scrape of teeth against her earlobe. “I want, I want-”

 

  Wandering fingers have situated themselves just at the apex of Mina's thighs, hovering, not quite touching, but it's enough to cut off Mina's train of thought.

 

  “Your words, baby.” Places more encouraging kisses along Mina's neck as her fingers press lightly against warm, pliant thighs.

 

  “I want you,” She finally admits, a little breathless and Sana hasn't even begun to touch her yet, “I want you to touch me.”

 

  She hums. Responds with more lazy, languid kisses that do little but build the mounting frustration in Mina's body to an even higher peak.

 

  “Sana, p-please.” It almost sounds like a plea but that couldn't be right, for Mina to have broken so soon. More kisses, a little harder, more intense, ones that evoke the most delectable sounds out of Mina's pretty mouth.

 

  “You want me to touch you?”

  
  
  The knot around her wrists tighten as she tugs impatiently, a stark reminder that she can’t move. The frustration is evident in her voice, bleeding into her words, and Sana would feel guilty if she couldn’t see how reactive Mina was to every touch and every word.

 

  “Please.” Sana stops marking a treasure trail of kisses along Mina’s collarbone at the barely whispered word, waiting for the younger girl to continue, “ _Please_ touch me.”

 

  She lets the silence linger for a moment. Maybe two, before she pulls away from the girl underneath her, hand coming out from underneath her shirt to rest on mattress. Let’s another moment pass and lets the confusion spread across Mina’s face before she leans back down to whisper in her ear.

 

  “Only good girls get rewards.”


End file.
